A Different Life
by bronygamer96
Summary: This is about a new brony who finds himself in equestria one day to help everypony defeat the evil that tries to take over equestria. He then finds out that he is the 8th element of harmony. rated t for possible language and themes. Contains my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever. I look forward for all of your comments and criticism. I hope all of you enjoy.**

"**A different life"**

Hey, my name is Bruce, but most of my family and friends call me "Junior". I am 16 years old, and I live in a relatively small town named Jim Thorpe in Pennsylvania. I live to what I consider a normal life for me. I have brown eyes and black hair, I am a Junior Volunteer Firefighter, I play the guitar, which I'm getting really good at, I am a brony, and I am a student in a vocational school taking up welding. Oh, and by the way I have a very "special" talent that only my mom knows of.

My "special" talent might seem ridiculous to a lot of you, but my talent is like no other. I am no normal human, I can change my form from a human to a dragon when ever I want. My dragon form is quite tall, 9 feet tall to be exact. In my dragon form I walk on two legs like I would in my human form. My scales in that form are very light but are practically bullet proof. They are cool to the touch and are red.

I have wings in that form that span 8 feet from tip to tip. My wings are very powerful which allow me fly at over 80 mph. My jaws are powerful enough to bite through 1½ inches of solid steel. My whole body in that form is quite powerful in general. I have green eyes in that form, and black spines running down my whole back to the tip of my tail.

My bones in dragon form are 3x harder than steel. I have what I would call a sense of super hearing. I can hear someone whispering to someone else 30 feet away. I also can see through pitch black rooms with ease almost as if I had night vision. I guess that is enough of that, I don't want to bore you.

Every week day I wake up at 6:30 to get ready for school. The first thing I do when I wake up is I grab my iPhone and my pager. My buddy comes down to my house every morning to wait for me so we can walk to the bus stop. It's the beginning of spring and there is some snow on the ground yet. Every day that week was a normal day, in my standards anyway.

Today was different because I felt strange when my alarm clock woke me. My mom and dad had the early shift today so I was on my own until I got to school. My buddy said he couldn't come to school today because he fell off his four-wheeler yesterday and broke his arm. I got my book bag and walked out the door when I suddenly felt light headed. Then before I could sit down I blacked out.

I started to come around and though to my self that I better call off sick. I felt that my book bag was off and that my jacket was taken off. In fact I felt like I didn't have clothes on at all. I also felt that I was laying on my couch. When I opened my eyes my vision was blurred. I saw three figures standing in front of me talking to each other.

I blinked to try to clear my vision. When I saw what was in front of me I nearly fainted from the shock of what I was seeing. There were three ponies standing in front of me. One was a blue Pegasus, the second one was a purple Unicorn and the last one was an orange earth pony with a cowboy hat. I immediately sat up and felt a bad headache. "What is going on? Where am I?" I asked. The orange pony spoke up in a western voice.

"Well ah found ya layin on the ground in front of yer house when ah was on my way to the market." answered what I then believed to be Applejack. My jaw dropped in amazement in what I was seeing and hearing. "Ya okay there partner?" asked Applejack in response to my expression.

"I, ummm. Th- this can't be true!" I stammered. I looked at the other ponies only to realize that they were Rainbow Dash and Twilight. They looked at me in confusion to my reactions. I went to rub my head to make the headache stop and to see if they were just hallucinations brought on from me blacking out. As I brought my hand up to my face to rub my temples I realized that I didn't have hands. I had hooves. I almost fainted from what I was experiencing.

"You don't look too good. And what is with you mane? It looks like its on fire." said Rainbow Dash. I looked at her with disbelief of what she said and I ran, or more likely galloped to my bathroom to look in the mirror. I stood in front of the mirror only to see a red Pegasus with a mane and tail made of fire. Rainbow dash walked in after me to see if I was okay. "I don't understand your cutie mark." said a confused Rainbow dash.

I turned to look at my flank to find an odd cutie mark. It was two faces one face was my Pegasus face and the other face was my face from my dragon form connected by a circle. In a shocked state of voice I said out loud "I guess that explains the flaming mane and tail."

**Well that is what I got so far. I will continue this later and I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please comment and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I figured that since I didn't have anything to do today that I would write the second chapter.**

Chapter 2

The four of us were still at my house. I explained to them that I'm not really from here, that I was from another world, and that I was a human in the world I came from. It took them a while to figure out what I was getting at. "How did you get here?" asked Twilight.

"I'm not sure how I got here, all I know is that I woke up this morning to go to school and blacked out outside." I told them. Twilight looked at me in fascination. Suddenly there was a loud rapid beeping coming from where my jacket lay. Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash looked from me to my jacket to see what was making the noise. I knew what that sound was. After the beeping there was a voice that said "District eleven, dwelling fire. 117 North Avenue Jim Thorpe. Apartment B, fire visible." Again there was a loud rapid beeping.

I was amazed as how I could possibly be receiving a page out in a different world. Twilight became very interested in what it was that was making the noise and what it was about. "What is that and why was it so loud." asked Twilight. I walked over to my jacket to show them what was making the noise. I pointed to my pager that was laying on the floor.

"That is my pager. It is what firefighters use so they know when there is an accident or a fire that they need to go to." I told all of them. "It's loud so I can hear it in loud places."

"What is a firefighter." all three of them asked almost in unison. I figured they wouldn't know.

"A firefighter is someone in my world who helps people all the time by saving them from crashes, fires in buildings, and even forest fires." I explained to the three of them. They seemed to know what I was talking about.

"Oh, in our world ponies that do that are called fire ponies." said Rainbow Dash. "So yer a fire pony?" asked Applejack.

"Well I guess I am here." I said. Rainbow Dash was looking at my cutie mark again still trying to figure out my talent.

"I still can't figure out what you're cutie mark means." said Rainbow Dash. Applejack and Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm not sure if it is the same way here as in my home world." I said. The three of them looked confused. "We need an open field or something were there is no one err, no pony else. I might scare a lot of ponies if we don't." I told them.

"Okay." said Applejack. "Oh and before ah forget to ask ya, what is yer name?"

"On my home world every one calls me Bruce, but my friends and family call me Junior." I said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet ya Bruce." said Applejack. "We can go to the field on my farm, it's too cold and there is still snow on the ground so we can't plant yet."

"That sounds good." I said. Rainbow and Twilight nodded in agreement. I watch as all three of them put on their jackets and boots that they had worn outside. I thought about wearing my jacket but I was curious about something. I walked outside and saw two ponies walk by in boots, jackets and scarfs, shivering. I was actually fine just a little cool but other wise fine.

We were on our way to Applejack's farm when I started feeling cooler when the wind blew. I thought about being warmer, suddenly my mane and tail grew in length and got hotter. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Applejack got closer to me to get warm. I looked at the ground to notice that the snow was melting away to form a path of where we were. We got to Applejack's farm in a short time.

We went to one of the open fields on her family's farm. "I will need all of you to stand back at least 3 yards away, and don't look away I don't want to scare any of you." I said. All three of them did as I said. I closed my eyes and thought about my dragon form. Suddenly I felt a lot warmer in a small explosion of fire. I opened my eyes and looked at my claws and scaled arms. I was still warm because my scales didn't only act as armor but also acted a an insulator keeping me warm.

All three of them had their mouths open and an expression of amazement on their faces. "I told you guys that I wasn't normal." I said.

**Well this is what I could do tonight. In the next chapters I will try to make it longer. And please don't hesitate to comment. I hope all of you enjoyed it so far.**

**Later.**


End file.
